The Evil Headcold
by JL ice-pick
Summary: doesn't anybody ever take a hint from the title? OK the Titans catch a cold. Ooooh... hard.
1. Beast boy and Cyborg

OK this is a really short story which is decently un descriptive but I'm gave up after like an hour so it chose the easy way out… Yep. Ok if you don't like decently pointless but humorous stories than probably don't read it. It's pointless and so is my life so ha…. Or your one of those people who never read these anyways. Heeeeeeeeeey…

The Titans all sat on the couch sniffling. They had recently caught the flu by chasing Dr. Light in a rainstorm.

"We cannot allow ourselves to sniff waste away." Starfire sneezed and blew up the couch.

"She's right y'all. Let's make the best of it." Cyborg coughed as he picked himself off the floor and brushed away bits of couch. Robin stood up and decided to go recheck his newest info on Slade.

"Wonder—'hack' wonderful—'cough'" Starfire tried to announce, "I shall go decorate my room…" She flew off and blew up a picture on the wall with another killer sneeze.

"My baby needs polishing." Cyborg said referring to his car. Cyborg walked off slowly towards the garage.

"Bath…" Raven moaned rubbing her head. She started floating off to the bathroom when Beast boy interrupted the silence.

"Uh… I godda. Umb… Why don I hab anythid to do?" Beast boy wondered out loud taking a tissue. "Because your life is pointless." Raven growled glaring at him.

"ACHOO!" BANG! "Excuse me!!!!" Starfire called. Raven floated on and Beast boy got up and swayed off to his room to listen to music. He put on his headphones and cranked the volume.

"Na na na! Cand dop lovin yew!!!" Beast boy attempted to sing.

"ACHOO!!!" Beast boy launched himself across the room and landed as a lion. A lion with a head much too big for headphones. 'SNAP'

"Dabbit" Beast boy muttered. He picked up the broken pieces and decided to surf the net. He threw himself into his funky new swivel chair and clicked the internet link.

"Ahhhh—NOOOOOO!—ACHOO!!!" The chair with Beast Boy in it flew back and hit the wall. The shock caused Beast boy to become an elephant. The chair snapped and let him fall to the floor. He hit the ground and shook the floors. His monitor, pictures, CD collection and stereo all smashed to the floor…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Beast boy's cry couldn't be heard down in Cy's garage. He was frantically cleaning his car.

"'Cough cough' DIE EVIL GERMS!" Cyborg shouted as he sprayed the coughed on spot with cleaning detergent and scrubbed.

"Booyah… COUGH COUGH" And the pattern repeated. Over and over and over… You know.

See? Sad story huh? I asked my dad for inspiration and he's like, write a story about a girl who always wrote stuff and never joined the real world…. Whoa. That could actually work…. Ooh. I get it now.


	2. Raven, Star and Robin

Wow. Shortest chapter in all of history! Exception of that stupid evil book I read. What?! It's not my fault Ch. 14 only had like 5 words in it…

Starfire was cleaning too. She piled all the stuff in the middle of her room and covered it with a large blue tarp. She opened a can of paint excitedly and obsessed over the hot pink. She carefully colored one wall hot pink (A/N duh…) And stepped back to admire—

"ACHOO!!!" The crusty brown burn marks??? Starfire sighed, sniffled and dipped her paintbrush in again… Cringing at the chemical smell.

Raven too was overwhelmed with a strong smell. But for Raven it was a rose/peppermint aromatherapy. Too bad every time her head throbbed it sent a wave of agony through her body. Too bad that was too close to being an emotion… POP! Water gushed into the tub again. Raven used her powers to restore the pipe. POP! Hot water. POP! Cold… Raven couldn't help it. She was really ticked off… FWOOSH! (A/N Oh the pro-ness of my sound effects.) It was Niagara falls recreated!!!

Even Robin had problems. Not only did he already search for Slade 24/7 but now he had to search for his data, buried under a HUGE pile of tissues. His nose dripped and he groped about for the buried box. ACHOO! Snot flew out and spattered against a bunch of papers. (A/N Sorry but uh…Eww.) Oh, there were his notes…

Yeah. I had to put the last part in those words because it wouldn't have worked any other way… I'm sorry. It's just not working between us… Goodbye, jonny. Cough… Sorry. It slipped out I swear! Review please! Come on. The button is like right…..

 there except a bit down… TOO BAD!


	3. The Recovery

Yes the title is the same thing as the first chapter but that is so too bad. Grrr. Stupid McDonalds its gonna be the end of me. I feel sick…. Bleah.

_The Recovery:_

"Harsh day." Beast boy complained.

"Let us view what we have accomplished!" Starfire smiled warmly. The team left for her room first. They opened the door and…

"AHHH! I think I've been blinded for life!" Raven moaned.

"BACK AWAY!" Beast boy squealed. Every wall was a different neon color! As the team exited the glow-in-the-dark room Beast boy observed something.

"Wasn't your room like, 3 feet bigger before? And why are the walls all squishy?"

(A/N Several coats of paint of course!!! Oo)

"Cyborg's car is next." Starfire replied darkly, which scared everyone. The Titans went down to the basement.

"What car?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"DUDE! You scrubbed everything off!" Beast boy laughed.

"Germs. Robin next." Cy blushed.

"Dude wait. Nature calls." Beast boy ran off to the bathroom, "OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The bathroom was flooded, cracked and burnt. (A/N And it could be YOURS for 10 monthly payments of $9.99… Sorry.)

"Well the toilets still intact." Robin assured BB.

"I uh.. Don't need to go anymore." Beast boy blushed.

"EEEEEEWWWW!" Starfire shrieked and fled the room with everyone close behind (exception of BB).

"Guys. I gotta warn you…" Robin stood in front of his door.

"Awww. How bad could it be?" Cyborg shoved past him and yanked open the door. A pile of used tissues fell on top of him.

"EEEEEWWWW!" Star shrieked again and the same procedure followed.

Weeks later after many repairs the team sat in front of the TV watching the news.  
"And it has been said that a fever with coughs is going around…" The news lady said. The team glanced at each other and Star started coughing…

Uh… The end? How was it? I thought it wasn't THAT bad. Compared to my poem. KK if you wanna write any insults to me I am having a sort of contest, The poem is Quizzing the Evil and there are several award to be won. (OK so its more like you get you pen-name on the poem page with an award for ex; Most creative goes to……..)


End file.
